Gil and Sara?
by ibreak4CSI
Summary: [GC] [Complete] REPOST without song lyrics. Catherine sees Sara kissing Gil.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:Catherine sees Sara kissing Gil, and interprets it the wrong way. Angst, will

be GC romance(duh!).

**Disclaimer**: If I owned CSI, Gil and Cath would have kissed (really kissed, I mean!) by now! The song isn't mine either. Isn't it pathetic?

.:Gil and Sara:.

Chapter One- Who's that Girl

Catherine watched in horror as every one of her worst nightmares unfolded.

They were kissing. Gil and Sara. Sara and Gil. She was going to be

sick. Catherine turned and hurried from the sight

Catherine climbed into her Denali, and let her hands rest on the wheel. Tears

filled her eyes, and her fingers gripped the steering wheel so hard they hurt.

She started the car, and put it into drive. Pulling out of the parking lot, it occurred to her that it was not the smartest decision, since she was crying, but Catherine didn't care. She had to get away. Seems like everythings the same around me

Then I look again and everything has changed It had looked like Gil had been completely unaffected by Sara's affection. But apparently not.

Maybe Gil didn't know that she loved him, But dammit, she did. What Sara felt for him was no more than a schoolgirl crush. What Catherine felt was love. So what was he doing with Sara? The only one that should be in Gil's arms was herself. Sara wasn't good for him. She

didn't know him like Catherine did. She didn't love him like she did either. So why was he kissing Sara instead of her?

Catherine pulled up to her house and let herself in, thankful that Lindsey was at her sister's house. She needed to be alone right now, and she didn't want her daughter seeing her like this. Dropping down on the couch in the living room, Catherine let the pentup sobs wrack her

body.

She had been the one Gil had laughed with millions of times.

She had been the one he had stood up for when Eddie was being the jerk that he was. Who had made him mad when they fought. Everyone else always saw how detatched he was when it came to work. She was the only one that saw the other side to "Gruesome Grissom."

She was the one who he had been fought with so many times. But they always made up.

She had been his best friend for years. She knew him almost better than he knew himself. If Sara was the one he wanted, then fine. She thought with rising anger, roughly wiping the tears away. She didn't care. If he was blind and stupid enough to get involved, she would let him. She wasn't sorry. But her anger died when she realized she didn't mean any of it. She did care. Alot. And she always would.

Deflated, Catherine trudged up the stairs to her room. She lay there, knowing sleep would be hours away, but not caring.

TBC...

A/N: Review! Please and thank you:)


	2. Somewhere in Between

A/N: Tell me if you like or not like.

Feedback: See above

Disclaimer: If you can work out a plan where I own CSI, I swear I will pay you a million dollars. Well, I will when I have a million dollars. And the song is Lifehouse's.

Rating:PG, for some language

.:Gil and Sara:.

Chapter Two- Somewhere In Between

Three hours later, Catherine was still awake, pacing the floor. Her mind was tormented of images of what Gil and Sara might be doing right at that moment.

She had tried to sleep, but it wouldn't come. She was jealous, terribly jealous, and did not know what to do about it. She tried lying back down, but her legs refused to stand still. She walked back and forth, back and forth until she was sure she was going to wear a hole in her carpet.

Her mind refused to be quiet. She wondered if there were signs that Gil had returned Sara'a interest. She could think of absolutely none. But the evidence never lies. She had seen them with her own two eyes, kissing. But Catherine was determined to beat this. When she came in to work, she would not let on about what she saw if he didn't tell her.

But Catherine knew that it was not that easy. One look at Gil, and she knew she would be crazy with jealousy and hurt that he had not confided in her. But she would. And with that conclusion, she lay down, and fell into a short, fitful sleep, only to wake up tired and cranky. This was not going to help her acting skills. She went into work, only talking when absolutely necessary, leaving as soon as she could. She had tried her best to ignore Gil and Sara, and had barely seen them all day. The next day went by the same, and Catherine was torn up inside when she thought about Gil not even trusting her enough to tell her now that it had happened. She was going to confront him about it tonight. But that night slipped by, and then the next, until it was a week after she had seen the kiss.

She walked around, doing everything mechanically, snapping to anyone who questioned her. It was as if she was walking in a dream. Nothing seemed real anymore.

Once again, as she had every night since "the incident," Catherine was pacing the floor. She knew that she was going to have to do something soon, or she was going to snap. What would Gil think if she told him everything now? Would he withdraw, or would he apologize, and open his ever-friendly arms to hold her?

Catherine made a decision then. She didn't need this. Didn't need to torture herself with the images her imagination was creating. She was going to go over there right now. She would demand an answer, and she would tell him the truth. The real truth. The truth that she was more jealous than she had thought was humanly possible.

She pulled on some clothes, making sure to atleast look presentable when she made her statement of undying love. She knew that Gil was wondering what was wrong with her. He had tried to confront her about her bitchy behaviour today, but she had blown up at him.

She was not going to put it off any longer. Moving on autopilot, her mind on what she was going to say once she got there, Catherine drove off to Gil's townhouse.

She pulled up to his house, and the light was still on. Catherine did not have to force herself to get out of the car. She wanted to. She was ready to give Gil a piece of her mind. The only thing she had decided on the way over here was that she was not going to reveal her feelings unless he left her no choice. She had a reason to be mad at him. She was mad because she had seen them kissing, and he had not told her. Which was true. But the main reason, the fact that she was mad at him for picking Sara when he could have had her, she was not going to tell him. There was no reason for him to know.

She walked up to the door and knocked. Oh, God, it was opening.

TBC...

A/N: I had planned for this chapter to be totally different, but it just kind of happened. But, oh well. I guess it turned out fine, anyway.


	3. Open Your Eyes

Disclaimer: We have already gone over this! Do I seriously have to answer _again?_

Rating:PG

.:Gil and Sara:.

Chapter Three- Open Your Eyes

Gil stood in front of her, his face impassive.

"Catherine? What are you doing here?"

All the carefully planned words flew out the window. She couldn't seem to remember them.

"What's with you and Sara?"

"What do you mean?"

The anger started rising again.

"I _mean_, what is going on between you and Sara?" At the confused look on his face, she snorted. "Don't even try to deny it. I saw the two of you a week ago, kissing."

Comprehension dawned on his face.

"Cath, come in. You are still standing outside."

She followed him in, refusing his offer of a seat.

"So?"

He sighed.

"You know that Sara has had a...thing for me for a long time, right?"

Catherine just rolled her eyes.

"Well, apparently, she was convinced that I felt the same way. To make a long story short, we were just talking, and all of the sudden, she kissed me. That was it. After the shock wore off, I pushed her away, and told her as gently as I could that I wasn't interested."

She wasn't going to believe him. She wasn't. Okay, she was. She knew that he wouldn't lie to her. There was no reason to, anyway. Besides, she knew that it was perfectly possible. But the arguement she had been expecting was not going to happen, and she really didn't know what to say. She sat down on the couch, and he lowered himself down next to her.

"Oh."

"Haven't you noticed this past week, she has been avoiding me as much as possible? I mean, why would I be interested in Sara? I am old enough to be her father. She was very upset, but I think she'll get over it."

No, of course she hadn't noticed. She had avoiding them both at all costs.

"Cath? What's wrong? There's something else you're not telling me."

She wondered what he would say of she told him the truth. Yeah, by the way, Gil, I love you and was jealous as hell over a figment of my imagination. That would go over well. Catherine was well aware of the hand he had placed on her shoulder. Friendly gesture or not, her skin was tingling. There was real concern in his eyes, and they proved to be her undoing. She had been carrying around so much lately, it had to come out sooner or later. She knew that he would probably be shocked, but at the moment, she didn't really care what he thought. She just had to tell him.

She turned her head towards him, mouth opening, only to be paralyzed by the look she found in his eyes.

The hand tightened on her shoulder, and she was sure he was reading the same things in her eyes that she was in his.

"Catherine..." Gil's voice was scratchy as he inched toward her.

"I'm such an idiot." She said.

And she leaned forward and met him in a kiss fueled by years of love and passion and yearning.

Catherine's hands snaked around his neck to play with his hair. They broke apart for air, and she leaned her forehead against his.

"Wow."

She felt, more than saw Gil's smile that matched hers.

"Yeah. Wow."

"Catherine?"

"Mmhhmm?"

"Why did you come here tonight?"

"I was jealous as hell that you were kissing Sara when I had given you so many clues over the years that you had never acted on. I was mad at you for not telling me about it. And I had to tell you how I felt."

They made eye contact then.

"And how was that?"

She knew that he already knew. He just wanted to hear it. Catherine couldn't blame him. She felt the same way.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Cath."

TBC...


	4. Gonna Be Love

A/N: Final chapter! Yeah! Now I get to go back to the story I was writing before I wrote this! lol! ;)

Disclaimer: Not mine, neither is the song "It's Gonna Be Love" by Mandy Moore.

.:Gil and Sara:.

Chapter Four- Gonna Be Love

"Dance with me, Gil."

They had been sitting there, alternately kissing and talking for an hour. Things had begun to get heated when she pulled away. She sat there now, smiling into his confused eyes.

"What!"

"I said, dance with me. You never will, and I want to."

"Cath..." But he was already getting up and following her. She switched on the radio, and the soft music filtered through the speakers.

Catherine slipped her arms around his neck, and his hands rested hesitantly on her waist.

"Gil, it's okay to touch me, you know." Amusement laced her voice.

She pressed herself more fully against him, and sighed, letting the music float around her.

Catherine's breathing was becoming labored, and it was not from the dancing. She stared up into his eyes, and knew that he felt the same. Her eyes darkened, and she leaned up to press her lips against his, still moving gently to the music.

The dancing stopped, except the tango of tongues going on inside their mouths.

Catherine broke it off, pulling her head back, and catching her breath.

"You are not getting off that easy, mister. You owe me a dance." She said, with a twinkle in her eye that was belied by the huskiness of her tone, and the darkness of her eyes. She began slowly moving her hips against his to the beat, forcing him to follow. He groaned, but danced along with her. Two could play that game.

Okay, Catherine thought, the choice of song was definitely not helping her keep detatched enough.

Determined to finish the song, Catherine just kept moving, swaying seductively, reveling in the sensation of dancing with this man.

But the moment Gil's eyes locked with hers, Catherine didn't give a damn about finishing the song.

Leaving the music on, she took his hand, and led him down the hall.

And he followed her, prompted by something much stronger than just desire.

It was love.

The End

Please review.

Thanks much!

ibreak4CSI


End file.
